


100 Reylo prompts

by VeeTea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTea/pseuds/VeeTea
Summary: From fluff to angst and smut to heartbreak, I take you on a Reylo Journey of 100 Prompts! These chapters are not connected in anyway, and they range from Teen to Explicit depending on the notes given.This is to get me back into writing and I wanted to give back to the Reylo community. So please enjoy! :DUPDATE: Currently on Hiatus





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Learning from a Sith has a lot more challenges than anticipated- but when has that ever stopped Rey?

Catching her breath, Rey stumbled back from her opponent. Arms shaking and legs cramping she was losing her hold on the staff in her hand. Gritting her teeth, she glared at the sith responsible.  
“Do you concede?” He sneered.  
Damn him…  
Shaking her head with droplets of sweat falling from her brow, she snarled.  
“Again!” She shouted. Charging him, she swung her staff around her body, bring it around to slam against her enemy’s side. He feigned to the left, indulging her antics. In return the man swung his own weapon, landing smack dab atop her forearms. Wincing at the sharp numbing pain, Rey released her hold on the staff. 

“Kriff Kylo!” She shouted. Holding her arms under her chest as she crouched and gritted her teeth, the red growing bold around her wrists. They had been training for the past 5 hours and it was clear who the victor was, but after years of wasting away on a desert planet, Rey refused to let the man have this triumph. Twirling the faux weapon like a baton, her teacher ignored her wincing. “You're too obvious with your strikes still, scavenger. Don't make a production out of it.”  
“Says the man who makes a production out of everything.” She retorted. Standing back up, she lifted up her staff, pointing it in his direction. “Again!” She demanded. 

Frowning at her insult, Kylo twisted the weapon around his arms, letting it land perfectly across his shoulders. “Your calluses are bleeding and your arms are shaking. We’re done for today.”  
Setting her jaw, Rey jabbed the staff higher, the edge nearly touching his nose. “I said...again!”

A small twitch of his lips and she new she won- only to lose again, flat on her ass.  
“You aimed for the thigh when you should have aimed for my knee. You’r eyes betray you and your insolence weakens you. We are finished.”  
Looking down at her hands, Rey cringed. The sides of her fingers were a furious red with trails of dry blood running across her palms and wrists. Glancing at her feet she saw that her ankles were riddled with sores and blisters, a pulsing ache on her temples told her, her blood was coursing too fast and she felt the adrenaline leave her. 

Standing up much slower, she stifled her cries as the muscles on her legs, back and arms protested, she had pulled every tendon in her body almost. Raising her eyes to look Kylo in the eyes she sighed. “Again...after I get some bacta patches...and rest.”

His only give to humor was a small raise of his brows. Grabbing the training weapons he nudged her toward the door. “After some rest” He murmured. The faintest of kisses against her temple was her only indication that he was proud. They rarely praised one another, just light touches and knowing glances was all the communication they needed or wanted.


	2. Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age- Ben and Rey were always close, not even the age difference could change that.

“And so Papa said that for my birthday he would take me to see the pod racers!”  
“Mm, did he now?”   
“Yeah! And also that for my 16th birthday he would get me my own podracer to drive!”   
“Oh really?”   
“Really! And that after I learn he would come to every one of my races!”  
“Are you sure he isn't just saying that?” 

The 6 year old turned to the older teen tying the 3 bows in her hair, ruining his work. “Of course! Papa would never lie to me!” She replied with a pout. The young man smiled and nudged the young girl back into her previous sitting position in his lap.   
“I was only teasing Rey.” He chided.   
Blowing up her cheeks, little Rey glared at the overpopulated wall across from her, showing dozens upon dozens of drawings, photos, and stickers. “Well I don't like it Ben!” She retorted. 

Holding back his grin, the duo continued on in silence until he perfected her last bun. “There now sunshine, all done!”

Getting up from his lap and the bed in one leap, Rey scurried to the mirror to assess his handiwork. Glaring at the mirror accusingly, she shook her head erratically until a bun came loose, much to the exasperation of the 17 year old behind her. “You didn't do it right Ben! Their too loose!” She complained.

“I'm a bodyguard not a hairstylist,” He muttered back. Scurrying back to the bed, Rey unsuccessfully tried to climb her way back up the king sized bed.” “Do it again!” She demanded, hitting the mattress like the spoiled child she was.  
Gritting his teeth, Ben lifted Rey back up and seated her in his lap again. “Fine brat, but you tell gramps why we’re gonna be late to his speech you hear me?”   
Crossing her arms, Rey lifted her chin indignantly. “I'm not a brat!”   
From here though, Ben could see the girl grinning from ear to ear.   
He knew she wouldn't admit it but in reality, Rey just wanted more time to keep Ben to herself. She always did have a hard time with sharing. 

(6 years later)

Awoken from his sleep, Ben nearly leaped from the covers of his bed, startled by the girl in front of him. Rubbing his eyes in aggravation, the young man glared at her. “What do you need Rey? I'm not taking you on another joy ride on the hovercraft tonight.” He hissed.  
Rey shook her head slowly. Holding her night gown by the sleeves, as if cradling herself. “It's not that I...I had a nightmare.”   
Supporting himself on his elbow, Ben squinted at her silhouette. “Huh?” 

“I dreamt that you had left me and that...and that you were planning on joining some scary guy in robes who and- and I just don't want you to go!” With each word, Rey began to hyperventilate and become more disturbed as she explained her dream. Shaking his head, Ben set his feet onto the floor, even sitting up he was able to look her in the eye. “Rey, I’m not going anywhere...not now, not tomorrow, not even next year. I'm staying until one of you kicks me out.” Smiling, Ben reached out his hand to pry one hers from her arm. “Or until you no longer need me.” He whispered.   
“That's dumb” She responded. Ben huffed out a tired laugh. “It's the truth sunshine, not go back to sleep.”   
Rey hesitated a moment as she watched Ben get back under the covers.   
“Can I sleep with you?” She whimpered. Ben paused and then sighed. “You’re old enough to where we don’t have to do this Rey.” He replied back solemnly. “You’re a young woman now.” 

She shook her head angrily. “So? I can't sleep tonight unless I know that you're here!”  
Ben bit the inside of his cheek. “If this is the last time you do this then...okay.” He replied sternly.

Relieved, Rey walked around to the other side and climbed onto the bed. Twisting herself under the covers, she scooted closer to face the back of Ben. Much to his irritation, she wrapped an arm around his waist. Great, he was now the little spoon to a preteen.   
“Just so you know.” Rey sighed amicably. “Someone would have to pry you from my cold dead fingers before you left me.”   
Ben huffed before closing his eyes and forced himself to ignore Rey’s breathing that began to slow down as she relaxed and fell asleep. “Goodnight kid.” He mumbled, before succumbing to sleep himself. 

(5 years later)

“You bastard!” A slap across his cheek was certainly a wake-up call. Turning to face his attacker, Ben- now calling himself Kylo Ren- returned the glare.   
“How dare you! Leaving me for some stupid gang you know nothing about!” 

The young woman huffed out a breath, her eyes red with unshed tears. “My grandfather dies not even a full week ago, and now you decide to leave?! What is wrong with you?!” She went for another swing, this time Ben- Kylo, caught it.  
“Obi-Wan’s death was just bad timing Rey, I was planning on leaving long before then.” He retorted.   
“Then why didn't you!” She spat, this time Rey resorted to her legs, raising it swiftly to connect with his groin, But Kylo saw that too and twisted her by the arm before pushing her off. Letting her stumble to the ground. “He still owed me my last pay check.” He responded apathetically.

Rey shook as the tears began to finally fall. “That means nothing. You belong to me...Only to me.” She whispered.   
“I belong to a different order Rey. The Kenobi line is gone. You're the only one left...There's nothing for me here.”   
“Then what was the point?!” She shouted, her body still facing away from him. Her arms trembling as she was struggle to regain her strength. “All my life you were there. From my birth, to my coming of age ceremony...you taught my everything…how to swim, to dance, to drive that kriffing Podracer…”   
Kylo Ren let her continue her list. It was all true. He was there for all of it. But at the same time he wasn't. At first it was just a job. He was paid to watch over some spoiled girl. And as months turned into years, he kept telling himself that's all it was. Nothing else.   
“...You even beat up those bullies who pushed me into the river that one time... Papa was furious…” Rey was just babbling off memories now. Desperately holding onto them as any future possibility of making more slipped through her fingers like sand. 

Looking over his shoulder to the cruiser behind him he replied devoid of emotion. “You’ll do just fine without me Sunshine."

Rey grew stiff. “No...No you still belong to me Ben, I’ll prove it to you.”

With speed that in any other situation would’ve made him proud, instead made him cup his face as he screamed. “Kriffing hell Rey!” In his ignorance, Kylo forgot the blade hidden under her pants leg- he had given it to her years ago in fact. ‘A gift from my grandfather’ he had said.   
Blood pooled around the right side of his face and shoulder.

“Leave!” She screamed, her eyes shown differently this time. Tears still present but resignation replaced desperation. “Leave but remember that your life belongs to me. Not your poor excuse for a mob boss.”   
Ren glared at the young woman before him with new eyes, this wasn't the last time he would see her and they knew it. But for this time only, he left. Shoving aside the driver who had run out with a cloth to assist him. “Leave me be.” He snarled. Opening the door, Kylo Ren turned his head over to Rey and shouted. “You know for someone your age you fight pretty well kid, I’d like to see that spirit when you're older.” 

Rey did nothing but stare, tears still streaming. With all her might she slammed the door shut on him. Making him almost flinch. Instead he smirked and got in the car. Hoping to see his little Rey of sunshine blossom into something beautiful next time he saw her.


	3. All I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order some Angst? No? Well have some anyway!
> 
> All I have: In the face of tragedy, comfort can be found in the least expected of places~

When he felt it, Kylo had nearly collapsed to his knees, and when he had received the news he confirming his darkest assumptions, he had shed his first tears in over a decade. She was gone. Dead by an overwhelming force and outnumbered 30 to 1. He should have gone, she should have stayed. Why? Why did he not go with her?!  
A tug at his pants leg was his answer. He needed to tell her...She had a right to know. Staring at Finn and Poe, he glanced back at the ship they had arrived in, hoping to comfort him in their mutual grieving. Their own bloodshot eyes resembled his own. They needed to go back to their resistance base. Where they belonged. Where Rey had belonged. 

When they had left, he addressed the next obstacle that stood below him. Getting down on one knee, he pulled Rey’s daughter into his arms.  
“Daddy? What's wrong?” The 4 year old whispered into his shoulder. “Is Momma finally coming home?”  
Kylo stroked her hair, kissing the girls temple as he held back more tears. “No…” A large inhale interrupted his sentence. His throat tightened and his eyes began to water. “Momma is...Mommy isn't coming home…”  
There was silence as Padme pulled out of her father’s embrace. Her eyes searched his, and Kylo had to keep from sobbing. She looked so much like her mother. Her eyes furrowed as her forehead gave way to that crease that resembled Rey when she was confused or deep in thought.  
“Not coming home? Where is she?”  
Kylo swallowed, his voice was catching and his throat was burning. He needed to cry...He really needed to cry.  
“I don't know.” He blurted out. Instantly regretting his bluntness.

His daughter’s reaction surprised him. He expected tears, or screaming, or a tantrum. Maybe even her running away. But not this.  
Sitting down, the little girl began to pluck the grass. The emotion of deep thought still on her chubby face.  
“Where is Mommy?” She asked softly, repeating her last question as her eyes trained the strands of grass that flew out of her fingers.  
“...She is...She is with the force now.” He whispered. Kylo himself didn't truly know. Was she with the force now? Or was Rey just...dead?  
“Will she come home?” She replied, her voice becoming quieter by the moment,. Kylo took one last deep breath, this time he couldn't stop his voice from quivering.  
“No...Padme. Mommy isn't coming home...ever.” He said it...finally, and then he cried. His tears were falling fast and his body lost all feeling. Falling to both knees, Kylo covered his face, his sobs louder with each passing second. He was weak, pathetically weak. 

Hearing the grass rustle, Kylo felt his waist being hugged tightly. “Don’t cry Daddy. Momma is still here, we just can’t see her.” She said.  
What was this? Was his daughter honestly comforting him now? When he removed his hands, he found her hazel eyes staring up at him, clear and confident. “You still have me.” She reminded softly. 

His lips quivered erratically, pulling her closely, he whimpered softly. “Of course Padme. I’ll always have you.”  
Padme gave him a weak ‘mhm’ in response. She was all he had now. All he had left of Rey. And by the force he was going to protect her until his dying breath.  
“Daddy,”  
“Yes Padme?”  
“Do you think mommy is happy in the force?” The faintest of smiles were brought to his lips.  
“If she can see us? I'm positive.”


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger: Kylo Ren has finally been able to control his darker habits, but what does it take to shatter his resolve?

They were losing, quickly. Outnumbered and outgunned, Arkanians surrounded the dynamic duo with deadly precision and intent to kill or worse- dissect. It was a dire situation and Kylo Ren was doing his best to control himself. Beside him was Rey, his grandfather’s lightsaber in her hands being wielded with such accuracy and lethality that any other circumstance would have made him proud. But the surrounding forces were closing in on them, trapping them against a cliff side. Some of them wielded high tech weapons that resembled their own lightsabers- while others simply used blasters.

“We need to retreat!” Rey shouted as she deflected yet another blaster shot. Grimacing, Kylo reverted his attention quickly back to their attackers. 

“Obviously!” He spat. A quick swing of his hand and several of the Arkanians went flying, their spines snapping against the brute force of being flung to the ground at such speed. 

“Kylo!” He heard her shout. Gritting his teeth, he focused his power into his lightsaber instead. Ever since he joined Rey, Kylo was forced more and more to rely on his physicality rather than his force sensitivity as a weapon. ‘The force should be used to create balance, not to control life” She would remind him while they trained. Kylo would usually wave her off or even become furios at the ideas, storing off into one of his rages, but as things would cool- he would later reflect on her words and his own actions, coming to the decision on his own to control that darker part of himself. No mind reading, no force holds. He would repeat that to himself constantly. 

“We can get out of this without resorting to the Dark side” She hissed while dodging an attack from an Arkanian twice her size, slicing the humanoid’s knees- crippling him in the process.

It was then, that in the corner of his eye, Kylo caught a glimpse of something in the trees.   
“Get down!” He shouted. But the shot had been taken. In her distraction, Rey was too slow to avoid the blaster shot that went straight through her right breast and out her shoulder blade.   
Through the bond Kylo shouted, gripping his chest as he avoided another Arkanian's blade. 

Her lung had been punctured. Gripping her own chest, Rey looked at Kylo Ren, an odd look crossing her face, one of shock, amazement and was that a sardonic smile on her lips?

She fell to her knees, landing on her back with a thud even he could here with all the chaos, the Arkanians drew their attention to her, their weapons raised to finish her off and the other half to block him from intervening. 

Time seemed to stop. 

In the time span of a nano second, Kylo froze the barrage of fire, reversing them back on the enemy. In that moment of distraction his swooped to Rey’s side, pushing her limp body onto to his side to rest against his shoulder, her gasping reaching his ears as her head lolled to the crook of his neck. “K-Kylo…” She rasped, the grip on her Lightsaber wavering.   
He forced her into unconsciousness in his own blinded stupor.   
“Shh…” He whispered back. Everything was silent now, lowering his lightsaber, Kylo Ren felt a deadly calm wash over him. 

The Arkanians recovered in the little time that Kylo Ren took to reach Rey, and in a collective wave of fire, they pulled the trigger. The bullets froze this time a mere foot from where the two lay.   
Something switched off in Ren at that moment. Screw that idealist bantha fodder and that kriffing code. Rey was going to live. And so was he. 

“You will turn to each other…” He said softly, as if instructing a child. The Arkanians paused, surely their superior mental capacity could withstand Force tricks?   
“...And you will kill one another. No survivors.” He continued, his vision was becoming more difficult, he could only see red. Lifting Rey into his arms, Kylo watched as the Arkanians turned against their comrades, a disturbing finality was in their eyes as they collectively responded. “We will turn on each other…No survivors.” 

“Not even the children.” He whispered back. These damned humanoids would perish, all of them.   
“Not even the children…” They whispered back. 

Kylo would later regret his decision in not simply choking them all to death, slowly and agonizingly. But Rey needed medical attention, and he couldn't do that if he was in the midst of slaughter. 

Walking passed the zombie like sentients, Kylo headed toward his ship, the deed was taken care of. All that he left behind him were the sounds of mass murder and the smell of cauterized flesh.   
Looking down, Ren blinked away the blinding red in his vision, Rey needed to wake up...If she stayed under too long she would die. 

As she regained consciousness, Rey sensed an imbalance within the force, Blinking in a panicked daze, Rey shifted her head to the man carrying her. The sounds of clashing weapons behind them. Yet that wasn't the first thing she noticed. 

“Kylo…” she murmured. “Your eyes...they’re...yellow.”


End file.
